Cinderella Tatsuha
by Widzilla
Summary: Ketika seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun menyamar ke pesta dan bertemu seorang pria yang akhirnya membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta... Warning: Rare pairing! OOC!


**Sebelumnya mohon dibaca WARNING ini dulu:**

**1. Rare pairing Taki x Tatsuha. Kalau memang nggak suka nggak usah baca apalagi komen. Terserah situ pairing favenya siapa, saya nggak perduli. La wong saya sukanya TakiTatsu...**

**2. Shuichi jadi perempuan di sini.**

**3. OOC alert! Jadi nggak usah bilang "ini harusnya sifatnya begini, begitu, blablabla..."**

**4. R18+**

**Thx**

* * *

**Cinderella Tatsuha**

Sebuah dongeng akan senantiasa dimulai dengan kata 'Pada jaman dahulu kala…'…

Namun, karena ini bukanlah dongeng yang biasa terdengar manis di telinga dan di hati, maka ada baiknya kisah dimulai dengan sebuah hal yang tidak terlalu biasa… yaitu…

"TATSUHAAA…!"

… sebuah teriakan.

Seorang cowok berambut hitam gelap memutar matanya begitu mendengar panggilan namanya begitu keras dan menggema seantero ruangan rumah yang bagai kastil itu. Ia berhenti mengepel lantai ruangan yang luar biasa luasnya dan berjalan gontai menuju sumber arah suara tersebut.

Dua orang cowok yang lebih tua darinya tengah berdebat di tengah ruang tamu. Yang satu berambut pirang pucat gondrong dan yang satu berambut coklat pendek dengan kaca mata hitam menghias wajahnya. Sebut saja Ma-kun dan Ken-chan…

"Ada apa, Ma-san… Ken-san…?", Tatsuha menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar di daun pintu. Tatapannya menunjukkan ia sudah lelah dan kesal dengan kedua makhluk yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan monyet di hutan.

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus? Sense fashion guweeeehhhh, ato si Ken-chan inih?"

Tatsuha menghela napas melihat kedua cowok sedang bertengkar soal sense fashion mereka yang sama-sama payah. Masa pola macan tutul digabung sama pola bunga-bunga…? Tatsuha sakit mata ngeliatnya. Belum lagi yang satu… Masa jaket kulit, dandan gahar, pake kaca mata item pake kaos tulisannya 'Kutunggu Jandamu'… Itu truk ato kaos, sih?

Belum sempat Tatsuha berkomentar, seorang pria berambut pirang tampan yang nampak dingin dengan tatapan tajam memasuki ruangan sambil melempar-lempar selop kamar mandi ke kedua monyet, eh… makhluk tadi. Dan… _strike_! Kena pas dua-duanyaaa… Tatsuha puas.

"Berisik, tolol! Aku lagi bikin novel! Awas berisik lagi! Kumasukkin panci, kurebus pake jahe, lalu kujadiin makanan ternak!"

Tatsuha batin, kenapa seorang Eiri Uesugi yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kandungnya justru jadi penguasa rumah…? Sang bapak dengan asoy-nya kabur ke luar negeri pakai tabungan sendiri. Mau jalan-jalan katanya. Lalu ninggalin rumah, menitipkannya pada Eiri Uesugi sang anak sulung cowok yang berprofesi menjadi novelis, dan dua makhluk kembaran _Pitecantropus_ ber-sense fashion kacau yang nge-kos di rumah itu.

Tatsuha sendiri…? Dia masih berusia 16 tahun. Yang paling sering dikasih kerjaan ini-itu… dan biasanya berhubungan dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bersih-bersih, cuci-cuci, nyapu, ngepel, masak…

Kasih tugas ke Eiri, Ma-kun dan Ken-chan? Jaminan amburadul rumah hancur tujuh turunan.

Padahal Tatsuha ingin sekali bisa seperti layaknya anak-anak remaja seumurannya. Bermain, _hang out_, jalan-jalan, ke pesta… dan mungkin… punya pacar…

Tapi melihat keadaan rumahnya yang bagai pasar itu Tatsuha tak pernah tega meninggalkan ketiga cowok dengan masa depan yang agak-agak suram. Apalagi sebenarnya ya… ketiga cowok itu baik dan menyayangi Tatsuha. Eiri memang sayang banget sama adiknya, dan dia termasuk protektif, _brother complex_ kalau boleh dibilang. Ma-kun dan Ken-chan udah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri, karena Tatsuha-lah yang memasak dan mencuci pakaian mereka.

Tapi ya… gitu deh… Tatsuha saking banyaknya kerjaan yang harus dia lakukan maupun memang karena ulah ketiga cowok yang kadang ada aja barang di rumah rusak dan bikin kacau, tak pernah ia berkesempatan melakukan kegiatan lain layaknya remaja seusianya.

Suatu saat, sebuah undangan pesta sampai di rumah keluarga Uesugi.

Dari Mika, sang anak sulung keluarga Uesugi yang telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Tohma Seguchi. Undangan ulang tahun perusahaan milik Tohma nampaknya akan sangat mewah. Tatsuha langsung berbinar melihat isinya. Ia berlari dan menyampaikan undangan tersebut pada Eiri, Ma-kun, dan Ken-chan.

Eiri duduk di sofa dan membaca isinya. Ma-kun dan Ken-chan langsung rebut kaya ibu-ibu yang bingung mau pakai baju apa ke arisan atau banci salon yang heboh mau pakai merk apa buat ke pesta cari jodoh.

"Mika-aneki meminta kita datang…", Eiri berdiri dan memberikan undangan tersebut pada Ma-kun dan Ken-chan, dan dengan ganasnya mereka rebutan bagai mbak-mbak rebutan barang diskon di swalayan.

"Aku boleh ikut, ya? Kan dia meminta kita semua datang!", Tatsuha berbinar-binar, membayangkan pesta besar seperti apa yang akan diselenggarakan nanti. Eiri mengangkat alisnya. "Kau masih di bawah umur, Tat… Itu acara malem banget… Sampe lewat tengah malem!", sang kakak mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya ketika Tatsuha memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya.

"Tapi…! Aku bisa pulang lebih awal!"  
"Naik apa? Kita ke sana naik taksi… bareng-bareng biar lebih hemat… Nanti kamu pulang sendiri nggak ada yang nganter… Yang bener aja…!"

Kekesalan Tatsuha semakin menggunung. Ia membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Eiri yang hendak akan memanggil Tatsuha hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tatsuha berlari keluar halaman hingga akhirnya terduduk di taman yang penuh tanaman hias dan bunga. Kelakuan kakaknya kadang membuatnya kesal, dan tempat di mana ia bisa menenangkan dan menghibur diri adalah di taman. Sementara Eiri selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya mengerjakan novel dan jarang keluar rumah.

Tatsuha melempar-lempar batu ke kolam. Kekesalan yang sudah lama tertimbun itu akhirnya keluar berupa air mata. Siapa bilang cowok nggak boleh nangis? Tatsuha ingin menghajarnya siapapun itu. Karena saat ini yang bisa meluapkan kekesalannya hanyalah air mata yang akhirnya membasahi pipi sang remaja.

"Aniki begooo!", batu kerikil yang dilemparnya melambung dan masuk semak yang tertutup bunga.

**SRAK! PTAK!**

"MIAW!"

Tatsuha terkejut, ia langsung menuju semak tersebut dan menemukan seekor kucing hitam tengah menjilati bagian tubuhnya yang terkena kerikil lemparan Tatsuha.

"Astaga…! Ma, maafkan aku…", berusaha tak menakuti kucing tersebut, Tatsuha mengangkat dengan perlahan dan mengelus kucing berbulu hitam legam itu. Untung tidak berdarah ataupun tergores, Tatsuha mengelus-elus kaki sang kucing yang terpentok batu kerikil tadi.

"Maaf, ya… aku… sedang kesal… jadi tadi… Hhh… Aniki-ku melarangku ikut ke pesta nanti malam… padahal aku ingin ikut…", sambil memeluk kucing berbulu lembut tersebut, Tatsuha tak menyadari ia sedang curhat. Setidaknya dengan memeluk kucing tersebut, kekesalannya hilang seperempat.

* * *

Malam tiba… dan Eiri beserta duo yang akhirnya kudu nurut pakai tuxedo ke pesta berpamitan pada Tatsuha.

"Kami berangkat dulu… kau jaga rumah…", Eiri maklum melihat Tatsuha hanya mlengos tidak menjawabnya. Begitu ketiganya naik taksi dan pergi, Tatsuha mengunci pintu sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Curang…", keluhnya singkat sambil terduduk di depan perapian. Tatsuha membaringkan tubuhnya dan memandang langit-langit. Rumah megah nan luas itu sangat sepi dan gelap. Tangan Tatsuha menengadah ke atas dan bagai menari-nari di udara sesuai iringan lagu. Ia membayangkan berada di tengah-tengah pesta megah dan indah yang diidamkannya.

Lamunannya terganggu begitu seekor kucing hitam melongokkan kepalanya di atas wajah Tatsuha.

"Ah, kau… kucing tadi siang… Kamu masuk lewat mana…? Perasaan semua pintu dan jendela sudah kukunci…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel dari arah pintu depan. Tatsuha terpaksa meninggalkan kucing hitam itu di ruang tamu dan berlari menuju pintu depan menyambut seseorang. Seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun pesta pink manis tersenyum pada Tatsuha.

"A… ada yang bisa kubantu…?"

Sebelum perempuan itu menjawab, kucing hitam misterius tadi mengeong dan melompat ke pelukan sang perempuan. "Aaa, sudah kuduga kau di sini…", Tatsuha hanya bengong dan terbingung-bingung melihatnya.

"Ng… kucing ini milikmu…?"

"Yap, aku menitipkan pada Eiri kemarin… aku kemari mau menjenguknya sebentar…"

Keheranan Tatsuha akhirnya terjawab. Kucing itu pasti dibawa masuk kakaknya ke kamarnya lalu ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Dan Tatsuha menebak… gadis di depannya mungkin teman spesial abangnya… mengingat Eiri yang dingin mengizinkan seekor kucing di ruangannya.

"Kau… pasti adik dari Eiri… Namaku Shuichi… kalau tak salah ia ada undangan dari Mika-san… Kau tak ikut…?"

Tatsuha menghela napas. Sama seperti sore tadi, ia akhirnya curhat pada Shuichi yang kini duduk di ruang tamu beserta kucingnya yang mendengkur lelap di pangkuan sang majikan berambut pink.

"Umm, aku ada ide…! Kau mau ke pesta… tapi kita akan ke sana jika kau menyamar…", Tatsuha hanya bisa penasaran dan tak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk ke pesta.

* * *

Para tamu dengan gaun dan pakaian yang sungguh indah dan mewah berdatangan pada pesta ulang tahun perusahaan suami Mika. Eiri, Ma-kun dan Ken-chan turun dari taksi dan masuk ke dalam gedung sebagai undangan VIP. Mereka langsung menemui Mika dan Tohma.

"Eiriii, apa kabar…!", Mika memeluk rindu adiknya. Tohma juga menyambut dengan jabatan tangan.

"Mana Tatsuha…?", Tanya Tohma sambil celingukan. Eiri menjelaskan ketidak hadiran adik bungsunya di pesta. Mika kecewa atas sikap Eiri. "Aku mengundang kalian itu juga termasuk Tatsuha… kalau masalah pulang malam, kan kalian bisa nginap dulu…!".

Eiri bersikeras dengan pendiriannya. Baginya Tatsuha belum pantas menghadiri pesta mewah macam itu. Tohma sudah paham benar karakter adik iparnya itu. Sebelum bertambah ganas, ia melerai kedua kakak-adik Uesugi bersaudara. "Sudahlah… untuk selanjutnya tolong ajak saja Tatsuha, Eiri… aku juga mengharapkan kehadirannya di sini…".

Eiri mendengus kesal, apalagi begitu melihat Ma-kun dan Ken-chan yang asyik nggodain cewek bertubuh seksi dan cantik yang menghadiri undangan tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan jitakan ke kedua makhluk tak tahu malu tersebut.

"Ah, ada yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian… Ini Aizawa Taki… Ia kini pemegang divisi penting di perusahaanku… Kelak aku akan menaruh kepercayaan perusahaan padanya… Aizawa-san, ini Eiri Uesugi… adik iparku…", Tohma mengenalkan pria berambut hitam di sampingnya dan sebaliknya. Tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin serta sayu tanpa senyum membuat Eiri agak kurang nyaman. Namun keduanya saling mengenalkan diri dan berjabat tangan, hanya untuk sekedar formalitas dan menghormati Tohma. Bahkan ketika keduanya ditinggal Tohma dan Mika yang sibuk menyapa para tamu lain, hanya ada obrolan dingin dan kaku. Keduanya sama-sama tak bisa memulai maupun mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"…."

"…"

"….. aku… akan mencari teman-temanku dulu…", Eiri akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya untuk bisa lepas dari suasana dingin yang menyelimutinya dengan Aizawa Taki. Taki hanya mengangguk tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya ia sendirian.

Pesta begitu meriah. Makanan enak nan mewah, lampu ruangan yang begitu indah menghiasi langit-langit gedung, lantunan lagu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tohma dan Mika menyambut seluruh tamu dari atas panggung, sekali lagi mereka memperkenalkan karyawan-karyawan terbaik perusahaan, termasuk Aizawa Taki. Semua orang bersulang dan memanjatkan harapan untuk masa depan perusahaan. Semua orang bergembira, bersorak, bernyanyi, bercanda, dan tertawa…

Namun Taki mengendap dari pesta, mencari tempat yang jauh dari keriuhan tersebut sambil membawa gelas _wine_-nya.

Tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok beranda jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman gedung. Bagian gedung yang sepi membuat Taki memutuskan untuk beristirahat di situ. Helaan napas panjang Taki memecah keheningan.

"Astaga… tak kusangka Ma-kun dan Ken-chan juga datang… sejak lulu SMA aku bersumpah tak ingin melihat dua makhluk itu…", keluhnya.

Setelah menghabiskan wine-nya, Taki memutuskan untuk kembali ke pesta, mencari minuman lagi. Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang menabraknya tanpa sengaja di lorong yang remang tersebut. Dengan sigap, Taki menangkap dan menarik tubuh orang tersebut. Seorang wanita dengan gaun putih panjang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Pita putih menghias rambut hitam legam di kepala berkibar lembut disentuh angin. Pita tersebut nyaris menutupi bagian belakang kepala sang wanita bermata biru indah tersebut, dan kain putih tipis menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Kain tersebut tidak membuat Taki tak dapat menatap mata indah di baliknya.

Air wajah sang perempuan tampak gugup. Taki hanya bisa terkagum-kagum pada wajah manis yang menatapnya kini. Hingga ia disadari, sang wanita sedikit mengeluh karena Taki tak melepas pelukan tangannya pada pinggang ramping sang gadis.

"Te, terima kasih... Ma, maaf… tapi… tangan anda…"

Taki merasa malu dan melepaskan tangannya, "K, kau tak apa…?"

"Iya… maafkan aku… sudah menabrakmu… aku benar-benar tak sengaja…"

Sang gadis hanya menunduk berusaha tak membuat kontak mata dengan Taki. Ia nampak tak nyaman.

"Aku… hendak kembali ke pesta… kau ikut…?", tawaran Taki hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala sang gadis. Akhirnya ia dengan sopan meminta ijin pamit menuju pesta sendirian.

Tatsuha yang berbalut pakaian wanita perlahan-lahan menjauh dari ruangan pesta, dan mencari-cari Shuichi yang telah membantunya menyamar.

"Shuichi! Shuu-chan! Di mana kamu…?", desisnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?", Tatsuha hanya bisa tepok jidat melihat Shuichi memeluk piring dengan berbagai macam makanan di atasnya. Ia tampak lahap memakan semua makanan yang ada di pesta.

"Kenapa kau memakaikan pakaian wanita untukkuuuu?", Tatsuha menghentakkan kakinya yang dihiasi sepatu kaca bagai kristal.

"Aaa! Jangan keras-keras menghentakkan kakimu!"

"Ha? Bentar… ini… kaca beneran?", Tatsuha dengan takjub mengangkat kaki kanannya dan memperhatikan sepatu tersebut. Untungnya Shuichi tidak memberikan sepatu hak tinggi padanya, ia bisa jatuh.

"Begitulah… tapi yang ini lebih kuat… Manis' kan? Aku tadinya mau pakai tapi ternyata terlalu besar… jadinya buatmu aja deh…!", Tatsuha masih terkagum-kagum pada sepatu pemberian Shuichi yang ada di kakinya itu, namun akhirnya ia kembali mempermasalahkan pakaiannya.

"Ya, habis… kalau pakaian laki-laki pasti kamu gampang ketahuan…", Tatsuha nyaris tidak percaya dengan pernyataan polos Shuichi. Dan tatsuha sendiri heran kenapa ia mau saja mendengar bahkan melakukan saran sang gadis berambut pink itu. Ia sadar, ia termakan sendiri oleh rasa penasaran dan keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk pergi ke pesta. Kini ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas di samping makhluk manis yang sedang asik makan bersama piaraannya yang turut dibawa ke pesta.

"Aku tak bisa berbaur di pesta kalau beginiiii…", keluh sang remaja yang akhirnya galau itu. Shuichi hanya menghibur dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tatsuha, lalu kembali ke dalam ruang pesta untuk makan lagi.

Sementara itu, Taki berusaha keluar dari keroyokan Ma-kun dan Ken-chan yang udah berniat mau nyanyi _enka_ di panggung, yang tentu saja diancam Eiri agar mengurungkan niat mereka.

Taki berjalan keluar ruang pesta dan menelusuri lorong kembali. Tak lama ia berjalan, wanita yang ditemuinya tadi tengah menopang dagunya sambil bersandar di beranda jendela tempat Taki beristirahat tadi. Tanpa ragu, Taki mendekati sang gadis dan menyapanya.

"Kau tak tertarik pada pestanya…?", Tatsuha tersentak dan menghadap pada Taki. Ia mundur beberapa langkah berusaha agar Taki tak melihat wajahnya. Tapi sepatu yang agak licin itu membuatnya nyaris jatuh terjengkal. Dan dengan sigap Taki menangkap tubuh Tatsuha untuk kedua kalinya.

Tatsuha merasa bingung dan kikuk, tubuhnya dipeluk seorang pria tampan dan gagah.

"_Tunggu sebentar… apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku deg-degan menatapnya?"_

Taki tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Tatsuha. Cowok yang berpakaian cewek itu buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Taki dan hendak kabur dari hadapannya. Namun Taki serta-merta menarik tangan Tatsuha dan menariknya kembali ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa seorang cowok berpakaian wanita seperti ini…? Hm?"

Kini Tatsuha terdiam berjuta-juta bahasa. Nafasnya seakan berhenti seiring detak jantungnya. Penyamarannya ketahuan.

"Bi, bicara apa kau…? A, aku ini…"

"Suaramu mau diubah bagaimanapun tetap terdengar suara cowok, bodoh… lagi pula dadamu terlalu rata dan tubuhmu masih agak bidang untuk seorang cewek…"

Tatsuha bagai tikus yang terperangkap dan dicegat seekor ular besar yang siap memangsanya.

Tiba-tiba Taki menarik tangan Tatsuha dan membimbingnya entah ke mana.

Mereka menaiki lift dan naik beberapa lantai dari ruang pesta. Begitu keluar, Tatsuha hanya bisa mengikuti Taki yang terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sampai ke sebuah pintu kamar VIP.

Dari barang-barang yang ada di kamar hotel itu Tatsuha menyadari, itu kamar sang pria yang menyeretnya ke situ. Taki menarik dan mendorong Tatsuha ke tempat tidur kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum dingin.

"Jujur saja… pesta ini membuatku bosan… tapi kau bisa membuatnya menarik… sekarang katakan padaku apa alasanmu menyamar seperti ini…? Hm? Apa kau mata-mata perusahaan lain…?"

Taki menyentuh dagu Tatsuha dengan kasar. Cowok itu terdiam ketakutan. "Bu, bukan! Aku… ka, kakakku… ia salah satu undangan pesta… aku… ingin sekali ke pesta seperti ini… seumur hidupku aku belum pernah keluar rumah dan melakukan apapun yang dilakukan remaja seusiaku… ja, jadi… aku menyamar kemari… agar tak ketahuan kakakku…".

Taki mengangkat alis mendengar pengakuan remaja di depannya, "Kakakmu… apakah ia karyawan perusahaan ini…?", Tatsuha menjawab dengan gelengan. Taki menghela napas panjang, "Dengar, bocah… kakakmu benar… ini pesta untuk orang dewasa…"

Tatsuha semakin kesal. Ia berdiri dan membanting bantal yang ada di sampingnya ke lantai juga melepas kedua sepatu kaca yang membuat kakinya sakit serta hiasan rambut yang menutupi hingga wajahnya itu. "Kau pikir aku suka dengan kehidupanku di rumah? Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku melihat pesta! Aku ingin melakukan apa yang kuinginkan! Bukan hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang tak ada hentinya! Aku…! Aku… uhh…", akhirnya lepaslah emosi Tatsuha yang kedua kalinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal lain di atas tempat tidur. Kehidupannya diatur dan teratur, semua karena kakaknya yang ia anggap diktator.

"Ini tak adil… aku hanya ingin merasakan udara luar selama beberapa jam saja… aku… kesal…"

Taki terdiam dan akhirnya merasa iba. Perlahan ia membelai lembut rambut Tatsuha. Taki sendiri merasakan apa yang Tatsuha rasakan.

Kegiatan di perusahaan yang monoton. Menuruti perintah bos, menjadi yang terbaik, mendapat posisi tinggi, mendapat kepercayaan… setelah itu apa? Apa itu kebahagiaan?

Perlahan Tatsuha berhenti sesenggukkan dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur pada Taki.

Taki terdiam dan turut menemani Tatsuha berbaring di sampingnya. Pria itu menatap Tatsuha dekat.

"Sepertinya kita sama… Sama-sama mencari sesuatu yang baru dan bukan hal-hal yang membosankan… Hidupku juga serba teratur… mengikuti perintah sana-sini… Aku… termasuk karyawan perusahaan yang mengadakan pesta ini. Karyawan terbaik yang memimpin divisi tertinggi…". Tatsuha terdiam mendengar kisah dari pria yang ada di sampingnya, "Tapi… sama sepertimu… nampaknya aku sendiri jenuh… mengerjakan hal-hal yang terlalu teratur…".

Tatsuha terdiam. Ia perlahan menyimpan rasa kagum pada pria tampan yang berbaring di sampingnya ketika sang pria menceritakan tentang dirinya. Wajah Tatsuha begitu dekat dengan bahu lebar Taki. Ia dapat mencium wangi parfum pria dari jas hitam Taki.

"Kau juga…?", Tatsuha bertanya dengan suara lirih dan menghapus air matanya. Taki menatap Tatsuha dengan lembut sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Tatsuha. Keduanya berbaring dengan santai saling berhadapan.

Tanpa sadar, keduanya begitu menikmati waktu mereka mengobrol. Namun perlahan Taki merasakan ada yang lain dari cowok yang baru saja ia temui itu.

Tatsuha tak terkejut sama sekali ketika Taki menyentuh pipinya lembut, nyatanya ia justru menikmati sentuhan itu.

Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Tak butuh waktu lama Taki mengeluarkan keinginannya menyentuh bibir Tatsuha dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kali ini Tatsuha sedikit terperanjat, tapi ia tak menolak ketika Taki memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tatsuha dan menelusuri, memainkan lidah Tatsuha di dalam.

"M, mmm…", Tatsuha tak menyangka Taki akan menciumnya sedalam dan selama itu. Tangannya memeluk kepala Taki dan bagai tak mau melepaskan pria itu.

Keduanya bagai magnet satu sama lain. Taki benar-benar tak menyangka, cowok yang lebih muda darinya itu terasa begitu lezat. Ia terhenti dan menatap dalam Tatsuha yang wajahnya merona merah dan begitu menikmati sensasi ciuman keduanya tadi. Wajah Tatsuha begitu menggoda dan sungguh membuat Taki birahi.

Sang remaja merasa tubuhnya memanas, ada perasaan aneh terutama di bagian bawahnya. Taki menciumnya sekali lagi. Lidah Taki begitu sibuk menahan Tatsuha bernafas, namun tangannya tak kalah sibuk di bawah sana.

Taki meraba-raba tubuh ramping Tatsuha. Membuka gaun yang membalut tubuhnya perlahan, memasukkan tangannya melalui bagian bawah gaun putih tersebut. Ia mengelus-elus kaki dan paha mulus cowok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kini tangannya meremas bagian vital yang telah menonjol milik Tatsuha.

"A, ah!", remaja cowok itu tersentak begitu remasannya semakin kuat. Tapi Taki kembali mengulum lidah Tatsuha dan menahannya. Tatsuha tak sanggup berhenti mengerang sementara tangannya memeluk erat kepala Taki. Akhirnya Taki menarik gaun Tatsuha hingga ke atas kepala sang cowok, membuat tangannya terikat di atas kepala.

Pemandangan indah yang Taki lihat sembari duduk di atas Tatsuha begitu membuat hasrat dan nafsunya meninggi untuk menjelajahi tubuh sang remaja berusia 16 tahun itu.

Tubuh Tatsuha seakan kaku tak bisa bergerak. Ia malu akan keadaannya sekarang ini namun ia tak sanggup menolak ataupun meminta Taki menghentikannya. Kenyataannya, ia menginginkan lebih. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan alat vitalnya mengeras hingga menonjol dari balik celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

Taki semakin bernafsu untuk membuka celana yang menutupi kemaluan Tatsuha. Tatapannya bagai serigala lapar. Keduanya tak bisa mengatur nafas mereka lagi. Tatsuha merasa tubuhnya begitu panas, bahkan Taki melepas jas dan kemejanya.

Kini Tatsuha hanya bisa pasrah dirinya digerayangi tangan sang pria yang bernafsu itu. Kedua putingnya yang mengeras menjadi mainan bagi lidah Taki. Ia mengulum dan menghisap-hisap membuat Tatsuha mengerang penuh gairah sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sedikit gigitan pada putingnya membuat erangan Tatsuha semakin keras, namun terdengar bagai melodi indah di telinga Taki. Pria itu menganggapnya sebagai undangan panggilan serigala lapar seperti dirinya untuk menerkam sang perawan yang rela diambil keperawanannya.

"Nh! A, aaahn! Ah!", Tatsuha merasa tubuhnya bagai terkena arus listrik. Setruman nafsu yang besar dan kecil, keduanya bertemu di dalam tubuhnya.

Taki berhenti mengulum salah satu puting Tatsuha, ia melirik pada yang satu lagi. Namun Taki hanya menjilatinya. Erangan Tatsuha kini terdengar memohon.

"Ng, nggg…", Taki menatapnya dan mencium kecil bibir Tatsuha. "Kau mau lagi…? Pada putingmu yang lain…?", Tatsuha mengangguk malu. Taki tersenyum dan mulai memainkan puting yang satu lagi milik Tatsuha. "A, aaaahhhnnn!"

Akhirnya tangan Taki kini sibuk membuka celana dalam milik Tatsuha. Dan itu membuat bagian vital Tatsuha menegak dan mengeras. Bahkan tanpa Taki mengelusnya dengan keras, cairan sudah keluar dengan sendirinya perlahan. "A,aaah! Aaah!", Tatsuha merasa malu dan bernafsu campur aduk. Serta merta ia menutupi alat vitalnya itu agar Taki tak terus memperhatikannya.

Taki hanya duduk di samping Tatsuha. Ia menyungging senyum dingin sambil melihat Tatsuha yang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengelus-elus barangnya sendiri. Nafsunya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Erangan dan desahannya menggema di ruang kamar VIP yang luas dan mewah itu.

Taki tersenyum sambil menuang _wine_ pada gelas di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menikmati pemandangan Tatsuha yang sedang 'menari' di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menikmati _wine_ merah dan duduk di sofa tak jauh dari situ. Taki berhasil membuat sang remaja birahi hingga Tatsuha tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi.

Taki memang pernah melakukan dengan wanita-wanita dan selalu saja seks digaris bawahi dengan atas nama 'bisnis perusahaan'. Taki tak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut kepuasan dalam bercinta, bagaimana rasanya dicintai, dan merasakan mencintai seseorang.

Namun, remaja yang kini tampak memohon lewat sorot matanya pada Taki untuk 'menjelajahi' dirinya, seakan memberikan kepuasan yang ia cari. Air mata, keringat, dan sperma mengaliri tubuh Tatsuha yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Matanya menyorot sayu pada Taki. Kepolosannya membuat bertanya kenapa Taki hanya duduk dan diam, tidak 'menikmati' tubuhnya.

Taki menjulurkan tangannya, menggerakkan jemarinya memanggil Tatsuha untuk mendekat. Tatsuha bangkit dan berjalan lemas menuju Taki. Tubuhnya yang telanjang ia balut dengan selimut dari tempat tidur. Ada rasa takut, malu, dan nafsu yang terus tercampur aduk ketika ia menatap mata Taki. Taki menaruh gelas _wine_-nya di atas meja, kemudian menarik tangan Tatsuha dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuan. Tatsuha menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taki.

Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Pertama kalinya tubuhnya disentuh, digerayangi, dan dijelajahi seseorang. Tanpa membuka mata, Tatsuha merasakan alat vitalnya yang masih tegang dielus-elus lembut. Lama-lama semakin cepat dan genggaman tangan Taki mengeras. Tatsuha tak berani membuka matanya, ia terus memejam erat sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mengeluarkan erangan yang tak ia sangka begitu saja keluar dengan keras dari mulutnya.

"A, aaahhhnnnmmm! Nnngggg! A, aaah!"

"Kau… menyukainya…? Kalau iya… bukalah matamu…", bisikan Taki terdengar bagai mantera yang memaksanya membuka mata. Kini ia melihat kemaluan miliknya sendiri mengeluarkan cairan begitu deras, kental, dan membuat Taki semakin mempererat genggamannya yang licin pada barang yang menegang itu. "A, aaah! Aaah!"

Taki mengarahkan alat vital Tatsuha ke arah wajah Tatsuha sendiri sehingga kini cairan sperma keluar deras dan menghias wajah Tatsuha. Ia terlihat semakin lezat bagi Taki, terutama wajah sang remaja yang merona merah penuh nafsu dan cairannya sendiri. Taki memasukkan benda yang membuat Tatsuha malu pada dirinya sendiri itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya.

Tatsuha terkejut bukan main dan merasakan sensasi luar biasa sambil memeluk kepala Taki yang menunduk menikmati 'permen' tersebut. "A, Ah! AAAH! Aaahnnn!" Ja, Jangan! Aku, oh…! A, astaga…!"

Tubuh Tatsuha menggeliat dan bergetar bagai tersengat listrik yang berasal dari mulut Taki mengalir melalui alat vitalnya itu.

Taki semakin tak bisa menahan nafsunya mendengar suara Tatsuha dan melihat sang remaja yang lezat ada di pangkuannya. Dengan cepat ia menggendong dan membanting tubuh Tatsuha kembali ke tempat tidur yang empuk dan luas. Tapi kini ia lebih kasar menggerayangi dan mencium Tatsuha.

Tatsuha hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ketika Taki membuka celananya. Penis yang dimiliki sang pria menegang dengan ukuran yang besar di hadapannya. Bagai terkena sihir, Tatsuha mendekati benda tersebut dan mengelusnya, sama seperti dengan apa yang Taki lakukan tadi pada miliknya. Tanpa Taki perintah, Tatsuha perlahan memasukkan benda itu dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

Taki mendesah dan merasakan bagian dalam mulut Tatsuha serta lidahnya yang menari pada bagian vitalnya. Tubuhnya menegang namun ia merasakan nikmat dan birahi luar biasa. Sungguh kepuasan yang ia cari kini ia rasakan. Tapi ia ingin lebih dari itu, terutama ketika Tatsuha mulai mengulumnya cepat. Taki merasakan sungguh alat vitalnya ingin ia masukkan lebih dalam ke dalam diri sang remaja. Tatsuha terkejut ketika Taki mendorong kepalanya dan membuat alat vitalnya mengenai tenggorokan Tatsuha. Cairan yang keluar membuat Tatsuha nyaris tersedak dan akhirnya menelannya.

Tatsuha berhenti, melepaskan kemaluan Taki dengan cairan putih menghias wajahnya. Ia hampir tak sadarkan diri lagi begitu Taki memeluk dan memangku tubuh Tatsuha. Remaja itu seakan merelakan dirinya pada Taki. Apapun yang Taki lakukan padanya, ia tak akan mengelak ataupun menolak.

"Aku… a,ah… aku milik… mu…", pernyataan Tatsuha yang terdengar begitu pelan dan berbisik namun jelas membuat Taki semakin yakin untuk 'menguasai' tubuh sang remaja.

Tak butuh waktu lama, alat vital sang pria kini menusuk dan membuat sang remaja teriak kesakitan. Di dalam lubang yang sempit itu terjadilah bunyi gesekan yang basah dan bunyi kulit yang bersentuhan dengan keras semakin cepat. Tercampur bagai melodi dengan erangan Tatsuha yang semakin keras dan cepat di setiap gesekan yang ditimbulkan. Taki merasa suara Tatsuha bagaikan nyanyian Siren yang merdu memanggilnya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Tatsuha nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi. Ia tertahan dalam kenikmatan luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sama sekali. Ia merasa akan meledak saat itu juga.

"N… namamu…"

Dalam puncaknya Taki mendengar ucapan Tatsuha yang terbata dan lemah namun ia berusaha mendengarnya sambil tetap memompa di dalam tubuh remaja itu.

"Siapa… nama… mu?"

"… Taki… Aizawa Taki…"

Tatsuha hanya menjawab dengan senyum lemah. Tepat ketika puncak, Taki mengeluarkan seluruh cairan yang ia miliki di dalam tubuh Tatsuha. Inilah tingkat kepuasan yang ia cari. Kebahagiaan yang ia cari… terutama ketika Tatsuha menjerit memanggil namanya saat ia mencapai ujung kesadaran sebelum pingsan dengan tubuhnya yang dialiri cairan milik seorang Aizawa Taki.

Dengan hati-hati Taki membiarkan Tatsuha istirahat, namun ia melihat jam dengan gelisah. Khawatir akan kenyataan bahwa Tatsuha sedang kabur dari rumah untuk menghadiri pesta. Kakaknya bisa mengetahui sang adik kabur dan belum kembali sampai rumah hingga lewat tengah malam.

Penuh perhatian ia memandikan dan membersihkan tubuh indah Tatsuha di kamar mandi dalam kamar VIP-nya itu. Taki perlahan mengenakan kembali gaun pada tubuh Tatsuha bagai mengenakan baju pada boneka porselin. Ia hanya bisa takjub melihat wajah lelah Tatsuha yang menyihirnya malam itu. Begitu indah… begitu lembut…

Dentang pukul dua belas malam terdengar. Taki terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia harus menghadiri acara puncak pesta yang diadakan di atas puncak gedung tersebut.

Buru-buru Taki mengenakan kembali sepatu bagai kaca pada kaki Tatsuha dan menggendong perlahan tubuh ramping sang remaja yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Tanpa sadar, salah satu sepatu tersebut terlepas kembali dan jatuh sebelum Taki keluar dari pintu kamar dan menguncinya kembali.

Taki menggendong Tatsuha menuju ruang pesta di mana tadi mereka bertemu.

Semua undangan tampak telah meninggalkan ruang pesta dan menuju ke puncak gedung. Taki membaringkan tubuh Tatsuha di sebuah sofa dekat jendela di luar ruangan pesta. Ia mengelus pipinya perlahan tanpa membangunkan sang malaikat.

Taki beranjak menuju ruang pesta di mana masih terdapat makanan dan minuman untuk tamu di meja prasmanan yang mewah. Ia mencari sebuah gelas dan air mineral segar untuk diberikan pada Tatsuha.

Tanpa Taki ketahui, tepat setelah ia menuju ruang pesta mencari minum, Shuichi menemukan Tatsuha yang tak sadar diri di sofa lorong gedung. "Astaga… di sini dia ternyata… sudah kucari-cari… Kita harus cepat meninggalkan pesta sebelum Eiri kembali ke rumah menemukan rumahnya kosong… Tatsuha pasti lelah sekali di pesta yang ramai ini…", gumamnya polos.

Shuichi meminta bantuan beberapa pelayan hotel untuk membawa Tatsuha dan segera memesan taksi. Shuichi membiarkan Tatsuha tetap tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang di sampingnya dalam taksi yang melaju.

Taki yang membawa segelas air di tangannya kini hanya menemukan sofa kosong. Ia kesana kemari mencari pujaannya namun ia hanya menemui rekan-rekannya yang memaksa dirinya segera ke puncak gedung merayakan pesta yang akan dilanjutkan menyalakan kembang api.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia… siapa namanya…"

* * *

Ketika terbangun dari sadarnya, Tatsuha menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring di kamarnya sendiri dan sudah mengenakan piyama. Ia kebingungan sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingat terakhir kali ia… melakukan seks dengan Aizawa Taki.

Dengan cepat wajahnya memanas mengalir ke tubuhnya. Ia begitu menikmati waktu bersama sang pria yang baru saja ia temui. Ketika Taki mendengarnya bercerita, mengeluarkan isi hatinya, ketika mereka berbagi, ketika mereka saling bersentuhan. Dalam hati Tatsuha ia bertanya, apakah tak apa-apa secepat ini ia mempercayai pria yang baru ditemuinya. Terlebih lagi mereka memiliki kesamaan jenis kelamin. Tapi Tatsuha tak bisa melepaskan begitu saja ingatannya tentang Taki.

Tiba-tiba Tatsuha mendengar suara mengeong dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Kucing hitam milik gadis bernama Shuichi. Tatsuha memeluk kucing yang lembut itu ketika ia melompat ke atas tempat tidur Tatsuha. Ada secarik surat terikat di leher sang kucing.

_"Maaf, aku malah meninggalkanmu ketika pesta tadi. Kau tampak lelah ketika kutemukan. Jadi aku berusaha secepat mungkin membawamu kembali ke rumah sebelum abangmu kembali. Maaf, aku juga yang menggantikan gaunmu dengan piyama. Selamat beristirahat… Shuichi"_

Tatsuha menghela napas sebelum ia mendengar suara dari pintu depan. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Itu pasti kakaknya beserta dua makhluk yang nge-kos di situ.

Ketika Tatsuha menuruni tangga, ia menemukan Eiri tengah melepas jaket dan jasnya, menaruh di kursi, sementara Ma dan Ken teler. Sepertinya mereka minum-minum di pesta tadi.

"Kau belum tidur…?", tanya Eiri melihat Tatsuha berjalan mendekatinya. "Sudah… tapi aku mendengar suara… Mereka mabuk…?", Tatsuha mendekati kedua makhluk yang tengah teler di lantai sambil mengigau. Bau sake tercium menyengat. "Biarkan mereka… di pesta tadi kerja mereka hanya mengejari perempuan saja dan mabok-mabokan…".

Setelah menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk abangnya, Tatsuha kembali ke kamarnya. Si kucing hitam asik menjilat-jilat tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Tatsuha dengan santai. Cowok berambut hitam itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk kucing tersebut. Tatsuha membaca kembali kertas kecil dari Shuichi tadi, dan ia menyadari ada tulisan lagi di baliknya.

_"PS: Gaun yang kau kenakan aku ambil lagi yah… tapi sepatunya kau simpan saja. Sayang sepasangnya nampaknya hilang di pesta. Aku tak menyadari kau hanya mengenakan sebelah ketika pulang… maaf"._

Tatsuha langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mencari-cari sepatu kaca dari Shuichi tersebut yang ternyata ada di kolong tempat tidurnya. Benar, hanya sebelah. Ia tak ingat di mana ia menjatuhkan atau meninggalkannya. Terakhir ia mengingat… ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya di kamar Taki. "Jangan-jangan…", Tatsuha menghela napas kembali dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur pasrah.

"Bagaimana ini… kalau Taki sampai tahu pemiliknya… atau bahkan ketahuan Tohma-nii… Taki bisa dipecat… atau bahkan… aniki bisa melabraknya…"

* * *

Sementara itu, Taki tengah berdiri bersandar pada jendela besar di kamar hotelnya. Ia begitu penasaran pada remaja yang membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta malam itu juga. Taki tahu akan kesamaan jenis mereka, tapi pria itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Berjam-jam ia hanya memikirkan remaja tersebut, tak bisa tidur, gelisah, dan ia hanya mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

Taki akhirnya ia terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan lemas. Tak sengaja ia merasakan kakinya menyenggol sesuatu. Begitu Taki menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, ia menemukan sepatu kaca tanpa pasangan. Taki teringat… itu sepatu milik remaja yang ia ajak ke kamarnya itu.

Dengan hati penuh harap ia menggenggam sepatu itu. Berharap ia bisa menemukan kembali remaja yang telah membawa hatinya entah ke mana…

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Ma dan Ken asik bercerita mengoceh satu sama lain mengenai siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan cewek semalam. Memang dasar penggoda wanita, meski banyak mereka dapat, banyak juga tamparan yang mereka dapat semalam. Eiri menyeruput kopi panasnya sambil berusaha cuek membaca koran, menghiraukan kicauan kedua ayam jantan gagal kawin tersebut.

Tapi sang novelis menyadari, adiknya sering melamun tak fokus sejak semalam, hanya menerawang entah ke mana.

"Tatsuha… kau membasahi meja…", Tatsuha langsung melihat teko yang ia angkat telah memenuhi cangkir kopi hingga membasahi meja. Cowok itu langsung mengangkat teko menjauhi meja dengan panik dan mengambil kain untuk mengeringkan meja. "Ma, maafkan aku!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi pagi kau bengong saja… tak seperti biasanya…"

Tatsuha hanya diam menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan abangnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Tohma duduk di bangku kerja dalam kantornya sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Tohma mempersilahkan masuk Taki yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Aizawa-san… aku sangat puas dan senang atas hasil kerjamu yang membawa kesuksesan perusahaan ini… Aku ingin sekali memberimu hadiah atas kerja kerasmu… Kau boleh minta apa saja dariku, termasuk kenaikan gaji…", Tohma menepuk bahu Taki sambil tersenyum. Taki terdiam, hampir semua ia telah miliki. Bahkan ia tak merasa membutuhkan uang lebih.

Dalam diam pria itu berpikir dan akhirnya menatap sang pemimpin perusahaan. "Apapun… yang saya inginkan…?", anggukan merupakan jawaban dari Tohma.

"Bolehkah saya melihat daftar undangan pesta tadi malam, bos?"

Tohma hanya bisa bengong dan diam selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya bertanya, "Untuk apa…?"

Taki terbata bingung. Ada rasa malu untuk menjelaskannya, tapi rasa penasaran dan cintanya membuat mulut sang pria berkata jujur.

"A, sa, saya… sebenarnya… semalam… sebelum acara puncak… saya… bertemu dengan seseorang… dia… dia datang ke undangan mengenakan gaun putih… kami… mengobrol dan… dia… ng…", Tohma tersenyum mendengar penjelasan pegawai terbaiknya itu. "Aha… aku mengerti… kau jatuh cinta pada gadis ini… Siapa namanya kalau boleh aku tahu?"

"Justru itu, bos… aku bahkan tak tahu namanya… ia datang ke undangan dengan menyamar… karena kakaknya adalah peserta undangan juga… dan ia kabur dari rumah karena dilarang abangnya turut ke pesta… dan terlebih lagi… remaja ini… laki-laki…"

Tohma dibuat semakin bengong dengan pernyataan Taki. "Jadi… kau… menyukai cowok ini…?".

Taki mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah bos-nya. Ia sudah siap bahwa kejujurannya akan berujung menjadi pemecatannya. Tohma terkekeh, "Taki… aku tidak akan memecatmu hanya karena kau menyukai sesama jenis… mungkin kau tak tahu ada gosip mengenaimu di antara karyawan lain… ada yang bilang kau tak tertarik pada wanita, ada yang bilang kau tak normal karena tak tertarik pada siapapun dan apapun… aku tak tahu kau yang mana sampai aku mendengar sendiri ini darimu…", Tohma menyungging senyum. Tentu ia tahu gosip yang bertebaran di antara para karyawannya yang suka bergosip.

Taki sempat memasang tampang be-te mendengar hal itu, "Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, pak. Sebenarnya saya bukan keduanya… saya hanya lebih memikirkan pekerjaan dan memang tak ada yang membuat saya tertarik di antara para karyawan di sini untuk berhubungan serius…", Taki kembali menunduk sedikit. "Tapi… orang yang kutemui ini… entah apa… yang membuatku… Aku bahkan mungkin tak perduli dia perempuan atau laki-laki…", pria itu menghela napas.

Tohma mengangguk, "Baiklah… akan kubantu sebisaku… aku sudah berjanji akan memberikanmu apapun… maka aku akan membantumu mencari remaja ini…".

Tohma memberikan daftar undangan semalam pada Taki. Pria itu ingat jelas ketika remaja yang mencurahkan isi hatinya itu mengatakan bahwa kakaknya bukan karyawan di situ, maka ia mengeliminasi nama-nama daftar karyawan. Kini ia harus memeriksa sekitar dua hingga tiga puluh undangan lain. Dengan data yang dimiliki perusahaan dan informasi internet, Taki memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik.

Tohma tersenyum memperhatikan Taki yang sudah seharian mencari melalui data yang dimilikinya saat ini dan terus mencari lagi. Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam lalu. Tohma beranjak meninggalkan kantornya. Ia masih menemukan Taki yang konsentrasi penuh mencari.

"Aizawa-san… kau masih mencari…?", sapa Tohma.

"Ah, iya, bos… tapi tenang saja… pekerjaanku sudah selesai dari tadi…", Tohma mengangkat alis, kagum melihat keseriusan Taki bekerja dan mencari. Ia terdiam melihat data yang berderet di komputer dan meja Taki. "Kau memeriksa semua keluarga undangan yang bukan karyawan…?"

"Ya, bos… tapi sejauh ini… belum ada…"

Tohma kembali terdiam beberapa saat, "Kalau boleh tahu… seperti apa remaja ini…?"

Taki berhenti mencari. Ia bersandar dan menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Rambutnya hitam pendek, matanya berwarna biru… seperti warna langit biru gelap… tapi bagai bertabur bintang… tubuhnya… ramping… tapi aku tahu ia pasti sering mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah… mengingat ia bercerita mengenai ketidak bebasannya ia bergaul karena kakaknya yang sangat kaku… kulitnya putih… nampaknya ia memang jarang keluar rumah…", Taki memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum membayangkan remaja yang ia temui itu, menjelaskannya serta merta pada Tohma.

Sementara Tohma terdiam. Berpikir. Seakan ia mengenali remaja yang dicari oleh Taki, namun ia sendiri ragu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tohma mengajak istrinya, Mika mengunjungi Eiri di rumahnya. Dan tentu saja disambut Eiri dengan tampang jutek. Semalaman ia bergadang mengerjakan novelnya.

"Kau ini… bisa nggak sih kasih senyum dikit ke kakakmu…", sindiran Mika hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Eiri. Ketiganya mengobrol hingga siang, tak sadar bahwa Tatsuha yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka di dapur.

Begitu Tatsuha berjalan membawa beberapa piring di tangannya menuju ruang makan, ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua kakak dan kakak iparnya di ruang makan. Tatsuha terhenti di daun pintu ketika mendengar nama Taki.

"… ia terus mencari remaja yang ia temui semalam… nampaknya ia tak akan menyerah sampai menemukannya…"

"Nampaknya karyawanmu itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada cowok ini ya…?", sambung Eiri.

"Begitulah… tapi entah kenapa… ketika ia menggambarkan orang yang dicarinya itu… aku merasa mirip sekali dengan Tatsuha…"

**PRANG!**

Ketiga orang yang sedang mengobrol itu langsung menoleh pada Tatsuha yang kini jongkok sambil buru-buru mengumpulkan pecahan piring yang dijatuhkannya.

Wajah Tatsuha pucat pasi. Ia tak menduga Taki akan terus mencarinya.

Mika turut panik dan membantu Tatsuha mengangkat pecahan-pecahan piring, tapi Tohma dan Eiri langsung bisa membaca gelagat Tatsuha.

"Tatsuha… apa yang Taki maksud ini adalah… kamu…?"

Tatsuha sama sekali tak menjawab, tangannya bergetar panik.

"Tatsuha… kau ke pesta semalam…?", tanya Eiri dingin. Tatsuha sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Ia tetap berjongkok, menunduk sambil bercucuran keringat dingin. Terutama ketika Eiri berlutut di depannya, Tatsuha semakin ketakutan. "… bagaimana caranya kau ke pesta…?", tanya Eiri dingin.

Tatsuha tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ia bangkit dan berlari tiba-tiba, menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalamnya.

"Tatsuha!", Eiri, Mika dan Tohma langsung mengejarnya. Namun panggilan-panggilan mereka sama sekali tak digubris oleh cowok yang meringkuk diam di kamarnya. Ia takut akan dimarahi kakaknya, ia takut akan dihukum, tapi yang lebih membuatnya takut adalah… ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Taki. Ia tak mau kakaknya mengancam dan melakukan hal tak menyenangkan pada Taki. Ia tak mau Taki dipecat dari perusahaan. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

Di apartemen mewahnya, Taki mengernyitkan matanya yang lelah setelah semalaman mencari. Data perusahaan dan data komputer sama sekali tak membantunya. Ia semakin lelah, tapi rasa penasaran dan keinginannya untuk menemui orang yang dicintainya terlalu besar.

Kini Taki hanya terbaring lemas di atas karpet ruang kerjanya di apartemen luas yang dipenuhi data-data perusahaan yang diundang semalam dan laptop di sampingnya. Tidak ada undangan yang bukan karyawan perusahaan yang memiliki adik cowok remaja yang ia temui malam itu.

Taki memandangi langit-langit merentangkan tubuhnya yang terbaring. Di dekatnya terletak sepatu kaca milik remaja tersebut. Taki memandanginya. Tak lama ia menyadari logo yang terpampang di sepatu tersebut. Itu bukan logo biasa. Itu logo perusahaan sepatu terkenal. Taki langsung membuka halaman _website_ perusahaan sepatu tersebut dan mencari list jenis macam sepatu yang mirip.

Nihil.

Kemungkinan besar sepatu itu dipesan khusus. Dan bukan orang dengan status biasa yang memesannya.

Taki langsung mengambil telepon, memencet nomor perusahaan sepatu tersebut dan menunggu.

"Halo, Perusahaan Sepatu _SophieMode_? Saya Aizawa Taki dari NGco… ada yang ingin saya tanyakan mengenai pemesanan sepatu dengan model tertentu… apakah anda pernah menerima pesanan sepatu berbahan kaca…?"

"Ah, Aizawa-san dari … sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk perusahaan anda… semalam saya sudah mengucapkannya tapi saya ingin mengucapkannya lagi… semoga semakin sukses… Hmm… bahan kaca… Ah, ya… kami pernah menerima pemesanan yang kami agak khawatir menerimanya karena sangat beresiko menggunakan bahan tersebut… namun pelanggan kami ini memang pelanggan setia… jadi kami mencobanya sekali dan ternyata terlalu besar untuknya… namun ia tetap mengambil dan membayar pesanannya dengan senang… kami lega sekali…"

"Boleh saya tahu siapa yang memesannya…? Saya tahu perusahaan tak boleh memberi informasi pada orang luar… tapi ini bisa dibilang darurat… saya mohon…"

"Ah… baiklah… saya juga mempercayai anda dan perusahaan anda sejak lama… Pelanggan kami yang memesan bernama Shuichi Shindou… dia seorang idol…"

"Apa… ia punya adik laki-laki…?"

"Adik laki-laki…? Saya rasa tidak… dia selalu bercerita tentang keluarganya namun tidak pernah menceritakan ada adik laki-laki ataupun saudara…"

Setelah berterima kasih dan menutup telepon, Taki langsung membuka lagi internet, mencari informasi mengenai Shuichi. Dan langsung keluar banyak informasi di layar laptopnya…

Shuichi Shindou… penyanyi… model… gosip… biodata… hubungan spesial dengan novelis roman…

Sebuah foto sang idol bersama seorang pria berambut pirang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Pria yang ia temui di undangan. Pria yang dikenalkan oleh Tohma padanya malam itu sebagai adik ipar sang bos. Pria yang memiliki kemiripan dengan orang yang dicari-carinya.

Taki langsung ingat, Ma-kun dan Ken-chan yang bercerita mereka tinggal kos di rumah adik ipar bos-nya. Ia langsung menyambar kembali teleponnya dan menghubungi kedua temannya itu.

"Halooo… Ken di sini…"

"Ken! Berikan alamat kos kalian!"

"Lo? Taki ya…? Ada ap…"

"SUDAH CEPAT BERIKAN!"

Ken-chan langsung panik memberikan alamat lengkap rumah yang ditinggalinya.

"Siapa tadi…?", tanya Ma-kun. "Ini… Taki… dia minta alamat rumah sini… terus langsung putus gitu aja…". Ma-kun hanya mengangkat alis heran. Tak biasanya temannya itu memperdulikan kedua sahabatnya yang pernah satu sekolah dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada suara ramai apa sih itu di luar…?", Ken-chan langsung beranjak keluar kamar dan mendapati Eiri, Tohma, dan Mika memanggil-manggil Tatsuha yang masih mengunci diri.

"Anu… ada apa ini…?"

Ketiganya hanya terdiam berpandangan menanggapi pertanyaan Ma-kun dan Ken-chan. Tapi Eiri melanjutkan memanggil nama adiknya dari luar pintu.

"Tatsuha…! Bukalah… aku janji tak akan marah…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan. Ma-kun langsung menuju pintu depan meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih berusaha memanggil Tatsuha keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Ma-kun mendapati Taki yang langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa memperdulikan wajah terkejut Ma-kun.

Tohma dan Mika turut terkejut melihat Taki yang menaiki tangga berjalan menuju arah mereka dan kini mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan kamar Tatsuha.

Semua orang hanya bisa diam. Taki memandangi pintu di mana Tohma memberikan sinyal bahwa orang yang ia cari ada di balik pintu itu. "Orang yang kau cari… adalah adik iparku… namanya Tatsuha…", ujar Tohma pelan. Taki terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia berdegup kencang.

Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan memanggil nama orang yang ia cari.

"… Tatsuha… ini aku… Taki…"

Tatsuha yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya terperanjat mendengar suara dan nama itu. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa suara itu benar-benar milik Taki. Setelah sekian lama ia berdiam di kamar tanpa mengeluarkan suara, akhirnya Tatsuha berjalan mendekat ke pintu dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A… aku tak mengenalmu… pergilah…!"

"Kumohon… sejak kau meninggalkan pesta aku terus mencarimu… aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi… bahkan namamu baru saja kudapat… Tatsuha, kumohon…"

Tatsuha merasa dadanya begitu sakit. Ia ingin sekali menemui Taki, menatapnya, memeluknya, dan merasakan lagi kehangatan tubuhnya. Tapi saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Tatsuha tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Taki.

"Tatsuha… kumohon…", suara Taki terdengar begitu lemas. Eiri terdiam. Akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu menggantikan Taki.

"Hoi, bocah… kalau kau pikir aku akan marah dan menyakiti pacarmu yang sudah susah payah mencarimu ini… jangan kamu pikir aku mau repot-repot mengeluarkan tenagaku menonjok orang begitu saja… Lagi pula kami sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hubungan kalian… Tohma tak akan memecatnya… tenang saja… Sekarang keluarlah…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Nampaknya Tatsuha masih ragu dengan apa yang abangnya katakan.

Taki menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu Tatsuha dengan lemas. "Tatsuha… semalaman… aku mencari… mu… makanya… kumo… hon…"

Dari dalam kamar Tatsuha mendengar suara bergesek dan sesuatu yang jatuh ke lantai, orang-orang di luar pintu kamarnya terdengar semakin panik.

Tatsuha semakin panik begitu mendengar nama Taki dipanggil-panggil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Eiri, Mika, Tohma, Ma dan Ken mengelilingi Taki yang terbaring pingsan di lantai depan pintu.

"Taki!", Tatsuha langsung mengangkat tubuh Taki dan memeluk kepalanya pada dadanya, mengelus pipi Taki. "Taki! Bertahanlah! Kumohon!"

"… akhirnya kau keluar juga…"

Tatsuha terdiam begitu Taki menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada yang terdengar amat sangat normal. "… eh…? Taki…? Kau…?"

Taki membuka sebelah matanya tanpa bisa menahan senyum, "Kalau tak begini kau tak akan keluar, kan…?"

Tatsuha bagai bisu beribu-ribu bahasa, rasa khawatir dan takut hilang berganti dengan rasa malu, lega, kesal, dan bingung harus bertindak apa.

"Ka, kau! Menipuku! Brengsek!", Tatsuha mendorong Taki yang sudah nyaman di pelukannya hingga kejedot lantai. "A, aduh…! Ma, maaf… habis…".

Semua orang yang panik berganti lega dan tertawa melihat Tatsuha yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Ia kembali masuk ke kamar dengan buru-buru namun kini membiarkan pintunya terbuka, sehingga Taki bisa mengejarnya masuk, begitu pula dengan Tohma, Mika, Eiri, Ma dan Ken yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu melihat Taki yang memeluk Tatsuha berusaha memohon maaf tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum lega telah menemukan orang yang dicintainya, senyum bahagia karena bisa kembali menatap wajah dan mata orang yang dikasihinya.

Sementara Tatsuha berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Taki. Dalam hati ia merasa lega, merasa bersyukur, merasa bahagia pangerannya telah datang padanya.

Di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan itu Eiri hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mendekati perlahan kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Tatsuha… aku tak akan melarang apapun mengenai hubungan kalian ini… tapi satu hal…"

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam tegang menunggu kalimat yang belum dilanjutkan Eiri.

"… kau tetap akan dapat hukuman karena pergi keluar tanpa ijin…"

Mendengar itu semua orang hanya bernapas lega dan tersenyum maklum.

Suasana yang mulai tenang itu dikejutkan dengan munculnya Shuichi dari balik pintu sambil membawa-bawa kotak sepatu.

"Tatsuha! Tatsuha! Lihaaaat! Aku memesan sepatu yang sama dengan yang kuberikan padamu semalam! Dan yang ini cukup di kakikuuu! Kita bisa kembaran!", seru Shuichi riang.

Suasana tenang diganti dengan sambutan wajah terbengong-bengong semua orang.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kok rame-rame?", tanya Shuichi polos sambil menangkap kucing hitamnya yang melompat rindu ke pelukan majikannya.

"Shu, Shuichi…? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk…?", tanya Tatsuha.

"Pintu depan kebuka… jadi aku masuk…", jawab sang idol dan disambut panik Ma-kun yang tadi meninggalkan pintu terbuka setelah membiarkan Taki masuk.

"Ooooooh! Kamuuuu yaaaa… yang bantu Tatsuha kabur dari rumah kemarin malaaaam?", Eiri menjewer gemas pipi Shuichi yang meraung kesakitan.

"Eeeeh? Habiiiiis… Eiri jahaaat! Masa adik sendiri gak bole ikut ke pestaaaa…?"

Semua orang tak bisa melerai pertengkaran sang novelis dan idol yang seperti anjing melawan anak kucing. Tapi akhirnya Eiri hanya bisa menyerah karena Shuichi merajuk dan dibela Mika.

Tatsuha tersenyum sambil menikmati pelukan Taki yang erat dan hangat. Demikian Taki, yang bagai tak akan melepaskan lagi orang yang dicintainya.

Keduanya tak memperdulikan suasana ramai di ruangan itu dan saling berpelukan menikmati dunia mereka sendiri.

**END**


End file.
